Nobody said it was easy
by Luli Lupin Malfoy
Summary: Tan solo quería vivir mi propia vida y desde el principio comprendí que mi deseo era compartirla conmigo, pero ¿Acaso es muy tarde?


_**Esta es mi primer historia, quienes lean de verdad muchas gracias.**_

**Aclaración: **

Cuando hay [...] significa que pasó una determinada cantidad de tiempo.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen únicamente a JK. Rowling y su inagotable imaginación.

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Capítulo 1:**

Quizás sonará extraño, pero ser la hija mayor de dos de los integrantes del 'trío dorado' es bastante problemático.

Todos saben la historia de mi madre, la 'gran bruja Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, que salvo a Harry Potter en innumerables ocasiones', al igual que saben como mi padre, Ronald Weasley fue durante sus años en Hogwarts el 'mejor amigo de Harry Potter, su compadre y quien lo acompaño en todo momento' pero yo no tengo nada que ver con su pasado. Si bien me llamo Rose Weasley, no quiere decir que portar ese apellido me haga diferente a cualquier alumna de este colegio, sino que la gente opta por tratarme diferente.

Mi hermano y mis primos no están muy interesados en como los tratan, suelen hacer alarde o dejar pasar los comentarios y centrarse en quienes de verdad les importa. Me encantaría lograr eso, pero ciertamente no puedo. Me siento harina de otro costal. Todos aman las historias de la guerra y las aventuras que les ocurrieron a mis padres y al tío Harry años atrás, pero a mi aunque me interesa la vida de mis padres, me gustaría más centrarme en la mía propia. Quiero disfrutar mi adolescencia, no las de ellos.

En estos momentos camino sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts para poder relajarme un momento, es el comienzo del segundo año y los nuevos estudiantes de primero no paran de observar a todos los integrantes de nuestra gran familia que cursan en el colegio luego de que sus padres les contaran la historia que llevo como sombra en todo momento.

Me acero a una ventana que da a los jardines y respiro el aire puro que solo puede encontrarse en el castillo. No es que no me agrade la sala común, los sillones y la chimenea de Gryffindor son estupendos, pero no hay nada que me guste más que el aire frío golpeando en mi cara.

Decido sentarme en la ventana poniendo mis piernas del lado de los jardines, miró al cielo y veo las nubes pasar, pensando en que tal vez un día pueda volar lejos del pasado de los demás y centrarme en lo que me sucede a mí ahora, porque si, hay algo que ocurre dentro mío y no me deja descansar tranquila sin pensar en que ya bastante distante a mi familia soy para sumarle algo más.

Me gusta un chico, pero no cualquier chico, si fuera cualquiera sería lo mejor. Pero el no solo es un rubio platinado, con mirada altiva pero cálida a la vez, con tez pálida y ojos grises como el acero, sino que además está en Slytherin y para empeorar las cosas es el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Ese hombre es odiado por mi padre y por si fuera poco intentó matar a Albus Dumbledore, el ex director del colegio, un acompañante del 'trío dorado' durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Además, para sumarle mas tragedias a mi existencia, no tengo la más mínima idea de si el siente lo mismo por mí. Aunque me gustaría confesarme heredé una de las peores características de mis padres: el orgullo.

Conocí a Scorpius Malfoy el 1 de septiembre del 2017, era el día que ingresaría a Hogwarts junto con mi primo Albus. El estaba muy preocupado por no quedar en Gryffindor como sus padres, pero el tío Harry lo tranquilizó. Mientras tanto, yo estaba súper ansiosa. Había leido todos los libros que nos habían mandado a comprar, practiqué los movimientos con mi varita, pedí consejos a mi padres, tíos y demás familiares acerca de las asignaturas y todo lo relacionado con el colegio, me contó George todas las travesuras que habían hecho junto con mi difunto tío Fred, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero hasta ese momento nadie me había dicho que no debía llamarme la atención una cabeza tan rubia que te cegaba como los rayos de sol en plena mañana.

Me impresioné del porte de esa familia. La mujer era alta, esbelta, altiva, con una mirada penetrante que se tornaba cariñosa solo cuando posaba la vista en su hijo y esposo, el hombre era alto también, rubio auténtico y con unos ojos que guardaban recuerdos tenebrosos y un pasado intenso. Pero el niño que estaba con ellos era distinto, no fisicamente ya que era igualito a su padre, lo distinto estaba en su mirada, era penetrante pero cariñosa y sin un deje de frialdad, y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba lo ansioso que estaba por empezar con el viaje a Hogwarts al igual que yo.

Justo en ese momento se giró para observar todo y al parecer, sintió la mirada escrutadora que venía de mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me sonrió y no pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa, ya que tenía muchas ganas de sonreír en ese momento. Nunca había visto expresión tan perfecta.

En ese instante mi padre también estaba viendo a los Malfoy, me tomó de los hombros y me dijo que debía quedar en Gryffindor y superar al hijo de los Malfoy en todas las asignaturas. No le contesté, porque no podía sacar mis pensamientos de que todavía no había llegado al colegio y ya sabía que me esperaban muchos sentimientos y sucesos bastante interesantes.

Luego de un año, Albus se hizo mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos habían quedado en Slytherin y yo sola en Gryffindor. Hablaba con los dos de la mejor manera aunque claramente ellos eran bastante buenos para nada cuando querían y decidían reírse de mi torpeza. Si, otra característica heredada pero esta vez de mi padre. Tengo las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas, me gusta leer e informarme, pero también soy bastante torpe en varios sentidos: caminando, comiendo, con mis manos, etc. Este hecho hace reír a mi mejor amigo Albus y a Scorpius, a quien no le puedo poner etiquetar de la misma manera ya que sería baste hipócrita de mi parte decir que somos mejores amigos o amigos cuando claramente hay algo que siento por el y creo que es que me gusta por no confirmarlo completamente.

[...]

Ahora comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad. El año pasado y este por lo menos nos vamos a casa, el tener una gran familia significa que las celebraciones son para estar todos juntos, así que no hay pero que valga para no asistir a las reuniones navideñas y de año nuevo.

Salgo de mi sala común con las maletas para dirigirnos a Hogsmade y luego al tren. Me encuentro a Albus y Scorpius esperándome en la entrada. Los miro a ambos y me sorprendo cada vez más de como la familia acepta su amistad debido a lo insoportable que es mi padre con los Malfoy. Ah! Es cierto, mi padre no lo acepta. Sonrío pensando en su testarudez eterna y camino en silencio. La verdad es que intento llenarme la cabeza de cosas para no pensar el tiempo que estaré distanciada de Scorpius, aunque él no lo sepa me fascina poder verlo todos los días y pelearme con él. Voy a extrañarlo.

Durante nuestro viaje en el tren los chicos conversan, hacen chistes, discuten sobre quidditch y sobre lo que planean hacer en estas vacaciones. Yo hago comentarios monosilábicos en el medio de cada conversación para luego mirar por la ventana.

No es que solamente me deprima el hecho de no ver a Malfoy, sino también el volver con la familia. No es que no los quiera, sino que cada navidad se ponen borrachos y cuentan cada una de sus hazañas y ya bastante me las recuerdan todos los días en el colegio. Ninguno entiende lo que me sucede, la presión que siento al no ser tan especial como ellos, tan inteligente como mamá o tan amigable y graciosa como papá. Es una mochila que se encuentra en mi espalda y que no me puedo quitar porque viene junto con mi apellido, mi cabello colorado y mis pecas. Soy un combo del pasado de mis padres.

Luego de unas horas ya estamos a poca distancia para llegar a nuestros respectivos hogares y pasa el carrito de los dulces, Albus decide comprar y sale al pasillo del tren porque el carrito está ya en el fondo rodeado de alumnos. Me encuentro sola con Scorpius sin darme cuenta. El se sienta frente a mí y me observa directamente. Comienzo a sentirme un poco incomoda y al levantar los ojos comprendo que era debido a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto despegando mi mirada de la ventana y observándolo directo a los ojos.  
>- ¡Oh no es nada! Tu sueles estar tan callada y con esa cara de 'estoy cayendo en un pozo' todos los día - responde Scorpius con sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño.<br>- No es nada, solo pensaba - retiro mi mirada hacia mis uñas, como si todo estuviera bien.  
>- Mira Weasley, quizás tu primo tenga menos de tres dedos de frente y no se dé cuenta, pero yo sí. Algo te sucede y no me gusta que me mientan en la cara -.<br>Aunque tus palabras sean bruscas, el tono es más de preocupación que agresivo y eso me saca una sonrisa. Me hace feliz que te preocupes por mí.  
>- Esa cara es la que me gusta - comentas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin darte cuenta que ese comentario me dejo completamente anonadada - eres más linda cuando sonríes -.<p>

Me quedo perpleja observándote, tu solo sonríes de lado y me observas. Me cambiaste el humor completamente. Ahora puedo estar bien predispuesta para volver a casa y esperar que pasen rápidamente esas vacaciones para volver a verte.

Llegamos al andén en King's Cross, tomamos nuestras valijas alistándonos para bajar. Albus es el primero en salir con una sonrisa en el rostro, quiere que llegue cuanto antes el 25 de diciembre para recibir una nueva escoba. Yo un poco más entusiasmada que antes me decido a poner mi mejor predisposición pero de pronto una mano me toma del brazo y me frena sin más.

- Espera el 25 de diciembre por una sorpresa, estoy seguro que te haré sonreír de nuevo como a mi gusta - me sonríes y pasas antes que yo, dejándome ahora así con las mismas ganas que Albus para que llegue la navidad y reciba la sorpresa de la que me hablaste.


End file.
